


Gravity Falls: Perfect Pets (2)

by eltigre221, Literal_Antique_Trash



Series: BillStanwich RolePlay [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sex, Smut, You Decide, bit of angst, dub-con, forced injection, forced watching, non-con, or - Freeform, tw incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Bill wants to try something new with his pets. Something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls: Perfect Pets (2)

**Author's Note:**

> The day after Bill's torture session with his pets, he decides to change things up a bit. He wants to try something new.

**BillStanwich**

**Perfect Pets (2)**

 

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned as he headed towards the Penthouse. He was eager to play with his pets today. He had something special planned for them, something different. He might need to return Fordsy's legs and fingers, or not. It matters not to the triangle demon.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford was the first to wake up, groaning softly at the pain in his body. He took a quick look around, noting that Stan was still asleep. He smiled, kissing his brother's cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, trying not to wake him up.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill entered the penthouse to see his pets resting against the couch; Fordsy was awake, while Stanley was still completely asleep. Using his magic, Bill changed the room around to look more like an extravagant bedroom with a massive bed, big enough to fit fifty people. Or two humans and a demon.

He startled Ford but that didn't matter. He placed him and Stanley on the bed and told him. "Don't wake him yet Fordsy," Bill grinned down at his pet. "We've still got some preparation to do." Bill cackled as he continued to adjust the pent house.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded quickly, pulling Stan close to him and wrapping his arms around his twin. He watched with wide eyes as the penthouse changed in front of his eyes, from the grotesque room they don't their nights in to a nice room.

Stan tucked closer to Ford, whimpering quietly. Ford hushed him, rubbing his back and kissing his head. He knew Bill was watching them, but he didn't care. He had to protect his brother.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill chuckled coldly as he changed the room to match a beautiful bedroom suite. The walls stayed the same shade of red, the bed was massive and mostly black with yellows and blues. Making up the comforter, sheets and headboard. Casting glances down to his pets, Bill smirked as he watched Ford cling to his twin and tried to keep him silent. As well as asleep.

Adding a few more minor touchups, such as some bedside tables and a lamp or two. Bill grabbed his pets with his magic and put them on the spacious bed.

**literal-antique-trash**

"W-what are we doing today, Master?" Ford asked hesitantly, hugging Stan close. Stan stirred a little, but with a few nuzzles and kisses he was asleep again.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill chuckled as he took on his human form and stood or rather floated at the edge of the bed. "We will be changing things my dear Fordsy." He chuckled out. Noticing how Ford held his twin close despite not having fingers or legs at the moment, which reminded him.

“Come here Fordsy, I need to give you something before we can be." Bill grinned sharply down at his awake pet.

**literal-antique-trash**

He swallowed, nodding nervously. He let Stan lay on the bed, petting his head and hushing him as he whimpered. Then he swallowed, looking at the amount of space between Bill and himself. It wasn't much, but to Ford it might as well have been a mile. Gritting his teeth, he started a slow wiggle towards Bill. It was slow and awkward, movement hindered by his missing limbs.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smirked as he watched his amputated pet struggled towards him. Trying so hard to obey his master's orders. The demon would've laughed hadn't he not wanted to wake Stanley just yet. After all Stanley was going to show his brother and master just what exactly he learned while living on the streets. "Come now Fordsy it’s not that far" He chuckled coldly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm trying master." He said fearfully, shaking despite himself. "F-forgive me." He tried to go a little faster, whimpering quietly.

He couldn't lose anything else. He would do anything, please don't let him take anything else. When he finally reached Bill, he was panting weakly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smiled down at his pet. Reaching out, he rubbed Ford's head gently, before lifting him up with magic. "You're going to need all your limbs for what I've got planned today IQ." Bill smirked as he began to heal and reattach all of Fords fingers and both of his legs.

It didn't take long to reattach the limbs, and put Ford back onto the bed. "Now to wake Staley Sixer. It’s time we had some fun." Bill chuckled darkly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford blinked at the gentle touch, but relaxed a little. He let out a small noise as his fingers were given back, wiggling them around. Then came his legs and he turned, thanking Bill.

He nodded nervously, crawling over to Stan and gently waking him. Soon both twins were staring up at him, holding hands and shaking.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smirked down at them and slowly walked forward. Enjoying the sight of his pets trembling bodies as he stalked towards them.

"I'm changing things up today," Bill grinned as he stopped in front of his pets. He loved the sight of their terrified and scared faces. This was different from what they were used to, and Bill was going to enjoy this all the more. Once they actually got started.

"Stanley I want you to start making out with Ford." Bill ordered.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanley looked at Bill with wide eyes, blinking a couple times in confusion. He wanted him to do what? "B-but why, master?" He asked softly, tilting his head.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I told you, I'm changing things up today. Now make out with him, or else." Bill threatened. He didn't like Stanley attempting to ignore his orders. Although the look his pet was giving him, was cute.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan looked at his brother, swallowing before kissing him gently. He pulled Ford into his arms, kissing him slow and soft. Ford whimpered, eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening as Stan's tongue flicked at his lips. There was only the quiet sound of their lips locking.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The demon grinned as he watched his pets lock lips and began to slowly make out. The demon floated down to get closer to his pets. "Come now, you can do better than that." Bill whispered into Stan's ear.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan shuddered, closing his eyes and cupping the back of Ford's head. He curled his tongue against his twin's, growling softly. Ford whimpered in response, hands on Stan's chest and squeezing his skin gently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"There we go," Bill grinned, before leaning over to Ford.

"Come on Sixer, you're gonna let Lee do all the work?" Bill goaded. "Aren't you going to kiss him back?" He teased, and was so tempted to lick up Ford's neck, but decided to wait a little longer.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford blushed, hesitantly kissing his twin back. He didn't want Bill to watch them; this was supposed to be special. Sliding his hands up, He put his hands on Stan's neck and pulled him closer.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Atta boy Fordsy, keep it up, and you too Stanley." Bill licked his lips, enjoying the sight of the two humans making out. Glancing down, he grinned when he saw that they were getting a little excited. Not enough to be obvious, but enough to catch the demon's eye.

Smirking darkly, Bill got another idea. Creating a few small tentacle monsters, he let them onto the massive bed and watched them slowly crawl towards the unsuspecting twins.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan kept kissing his twin, pulling him until Ford was nearly in his lap. Ford moaned softly, clenching his eyes shut and kissing back just as much. He squeaked when something brushed his thigh, pulling away and spotting the monsters. "Master, what is that?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Just something to help you two out," The demon grinned as the monsters began to slowly crawl up Ford and Stan. Rubbing and bushing against them gently.

"What do you think Stanley?" Bill asked the former prostitute.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan blushed, moaning softly at the touch. He closed his eyes, not wanting to show them how much He liked it. "Master please…" Stan didn't know what he was asking for, but it felt right to say.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Please what Stanley?" Bill asked teasingly. The tentacle creatures were working up higher and higher. Until they were almost completely wrapped the twins.

"Come on Sixer, aren't you enjoying this." Bill asked as he leaned towards the six fingered twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan moaned and whined under its grip. He wanted- needed more. All he had was pain under Bill's care and this felt like heaven.

Ford on the other hand was not having a good time. The tentacles made him feel like he was suffocating, wrapping around him. He wanted to run away and hide. It reminded him of the portal.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill frowned at how Ford was reacting, before he smirked and leaned over to lick along the side of the man's neck. "Come now Fordsy, it'll be okay, this isn't there." Bill promised.

"Just look at Stanley," he gestured over to the moaning twin. Enjoying the loving touches. Bill began to rub Ford's chest as he watched Stanley being pleasured by the creature.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford pressed a little bit closer to Bill, gently pushing the monster off of him. He'd rather take the punishment than have to have thing on him again.

"Please master. I don't want it on me." He said softly, hunching in on himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill glared down at his pet, before grinning darkly. "Stanley, why don't you help your brother relax. He's much too tense."

Bill called over to the other twin, whom was still being pleasured by his own tentacle monster. Ford's own was still trying to get on him, but was being slow, trying to cause a more satisfying stimulation.

"Why not put that famous mouth of yours to use, and help your dear brother relax?" Bill asked, hinting at Stan's dark past.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan looked up at him through lusty eyes, blinking before nodding. He crawled over to Ford, swallowing. "Please master, be kind." Ford begged softly, shaking his head. "I don't want to."

He wasn't in the mood and he didn't want Stan to have to do it. He just wanted to go back to bed. Stan swallowed, looking between them. He didn't want Ford to get hurt, but his twin was really working Bill's patience.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Stanley do it, or you will be punished." Bill threatened. He was not in the mood for defiance. But he could work this into his favor. He began to rub and stroke Ford's body, letting the tentacle monster move over to help pleasure the younger twin.

"If you won't let my creature help you relax, then I will." Bill purred into Ford's ear.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whined, staying still as Stan ducked his head to lick and kiss his cock. He closed his eyes, blushing and shaking. Bill's hand rubbed and stroked him, making him whimper. "Master." He whined, shaking his head.

Stan closed his eyes, trying to make sure he did as he was told.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The demon chuckled darkly, and continued to rub and stroke all along Ford's heavily scarred body. "Just let go Sixer, it'll be better once you do." Bill whispered darkly.

Glancing down he smirked against Ford's neck, kissing and nipping the flesh as Stanley continued his work. "That's it Stanley, show off that mouth of yours, show Ford just how popular you were. When you worked on the streets." Bill purred as he continued his own work of relaxing Stanford.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford finally snapped, pushing Bill away before scrambling off the bed. He didn't want it, damn it! Stan gasped, trying to get Ford back. That idiot was gonna get himself killed!

"Ford!" He said quickly, looking at him with wide eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill simply sighed and grabbed Ford with his magic, and lifting him into the air. Throwing electrical shackles around Ford's neck, wrists, and ankles. Bill lifted him into the air. He reached over and pet Stanley on the head, letting him know he was safe. He was a good boy for trying to 'save' his twin from being bad.

Sighing Bill stated, "You're making this so much more difficult than it has to be Sixer." He gently pulled Stanley closer, the tentacle monsters still doing their work, despite them only working on one twin now.

"Come on Stanley; let's have fun while Fordsy watches. Maybe he can join, once he's willing to be a good boy like you." Bill stated as he praised his obedient pet.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan gave Ford a sad look before turning back and nodding. He wanted to stand up for Ford, but his fear quickly silenced him. He knew what it was like to be the object of Bill's ire.

"Yes master." He mumbled.

Ford looked down, not wanting to watch them. He was fine staying here for as long as Bill was going to be "pleasuring" Stanley.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned as Stanley obeyed him. Reaching forward, he place Stan on his back, and began to slowly stroke and rub Stan's softy chubby body. "That's a good boy Stanley." Bill praised, as he began to kiss and bite all along Stan's collar bone and neck.

The demon rid himself of his clothes magically, while adjusting the chains so that Ford was forced to watch the demon pleasure his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan moaned, arching into the touch. A blush took over his cheeks and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him closer. "M-Master!" He whined, pushing into Bill's touch.

Ford watched, mildly disgusted. He didn't like the way Stan gave in so quickly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill moaned, loving the sight of Stanley like this. Obedient and completely taken by the pleasure Bill was offering to him. As Bill continued to pleasure his pet, he sent the tentacle monsters down lower to pleasure Stanley's now aching member, and puckered hole.

"You're such a good boy Stanley. I'm starting to see why you were such a good prostitute so long ago." Bill murmured as he nuzzled Stan's neck, leaving a few nice bite marks here and there on his neck. "And to think you started so young." Bill whispered, not really speaking to anyone.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan nodded, moaning as the monsters stroked and rubbed him. He didn't react to Bill's words, choosing instead to whimper. "More master, please!" He said, panting and nuzzling him.

This was so much better than the pain they went through every day. He'd rather have strokes than slices. He knew Ford would be disappointed, but he was so tired of the pain.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned sharply; Stan was being such a good boy. Submitting so easily, perhaps he should've done this sooner. Or not, her still loves to torture his pets, but doing this, was quite enjoyable as well.

Soon enough Stan was going to be fully prepared. And taking a chance to see how Sixer was doing, Bill cast the restrained human a glance. Smirking at the look Ford was giving his twin. "Hahaha, well now can you blame him Fordsy. He's always been on the receiving end of pain. So why wouldn't he react so positively to pleasure?" Bill asked the 'genius' sarcastically.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford glared at him, but kept quiet. The last thing they needed was another punishment. He simply looked away, sticking his nose up at the demon.

"Master?" Stan asked quietly, drawing Bill's attention away. "Touch me, please?"

Stan would rather Bill focus on him than Ford. His twin was already in for a punishment and Stan didn't want him to get anymore.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Of course my pet." Bill purred as he returned his attention to Stan, sending the tentacle creatures away once he was fully ready for the demon's cock. Using a bit a magic, he coated his member in a type of lube. Spreading Stanley's legs apart, Bill readied himself at Stan's entrance. He was very eager to try this out, and he wanted to see if Stanley was a tight as he seemed.

"Keep watching Fordsy, you don't wanna miss the main event." Bill teased as he began to slowly enter Stan.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan moaned, closing his eyes and gripping Bill's arm. He felt so full and he loved it. Biting his lip, he slowly pushed himself down to meet the demon's slow thrust. Ford wrinkled his nose, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see Stan get fucked by that thing. He'd rather lose his hand again.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill groaned, he loved the feeling of Stanley's tight ass clenching around his thick member. He grinned at Stanley thrusting back down, wanting to meet the demon half-way. Bill continued to work his way into Stanley. Eager to be balls deep inside the old man.

"Keep those eyes open Fordsy, or you'll be in worse shape than yesterday." Bill grinned coldly. As he cast a glance to the chained up twin.

"However, if you want to avoid your justified punishment. you could join Stanley and me for the next round." Bill smirked as he went back to pleasuring Stanley

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head. It felt so good! His hands tightened around Bill and he pushed himself down, bringing more of Bill into him. "Master please, more." He whimpered, shuddering.

"Fuck you." Ford snapped. He didn't care about the punishment anymore. He was downright disgusted with what was happening. Stan shouldn't be enjoying this, he shouldn't want it. But it was all Bill's fault.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright Sixer, but don't complain when you're missing both your arms and legs." Bill chuckled, before leaning down to kiss Stan, and 'obeyed' his request.

"As you wish my pet." Soon he was balls deep inside his pet, and waited only a few seconds before he drew back and slammed back in. He did it again and again.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan whined, clenching around Bill and hanging on for dear life. Moans and mewls left him as Bill slammed into him. "Master!" He cried, drool forming in his mouth. "Please!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned darkly as he adjusted his thrusts to try and find Stan's sweet spot. It took a few thrusts, but soon the demon found the one spot that would make Stan see stars.

"I bet you wish you were in my position right now Fordsy," Bill taunted as he continued his work.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan screamed when Bill brushed that spot, clawing at his back. He sobbed softly, in do much pleasure it hurt. "I need to come." He whined. "Please master!"

Ford snarled, narrowing his eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smiled and decided to give his pet mercy. Reaching down with one hand, Bill continued to hit Stan's prostate, while his hand extended over and wrapped around Stan's cock. Pumping it in time with his thrusts. In an attempt to bring Stanley to orgasm, the demon himself not that far behind. Although his composure was much calmer than Stanley's.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan whined, coming into Bill's hand and slumping below him. He lay limp under Bill, sated and calm.

"Thank you master." He mumbled, closing his eyes and moaning softly at his thrusts. "Thank you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill groaned as he came inside his pet. Enjoying the way that Stanley looked right now. Hot, face flushed, eyes drooping in exhaustion, a small smile on his face. Slipping out of the sated twin, Bill placed him under the blankets, and turned his attention, back to the 'naughty' twin.

"Time for your punishment Fordsy." Bill smirked coldly as he made his way to the chained up twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan curled in the blankets, a content smile on his face. He did lift his head when Bill approached Ford, ready to open his mouth. He didn't want Ford to be hurt.

Though the look on Ford's face stopped him. "At least put some clothes on." He spat, wrinkling his nose. "Put that little thing away."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Now, now Sixer, don't forget who's in charge here." Bill smirked darkly. He stopped moving and brought Ford closer to him, until the chained up twin was practically nose to nose with the demon.

"I think the best way to punish you for your disobedience is to finish up what I started." He smiled cruelly, before diving in for a kiss, catching Ford by surprise. Bill shoved his tongue down the human's throat, loving the feel of the warm cavern. The demon quickly ended the kiss before Ford could bite down on his tongue.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford glared at Bill when the kiss was ended. He was most definitely going to hurt after this, but he wouldn't regret it. He spit in Bill's face. Stan gasped, looking at them with wide eyes. He started to shake, fear in his gut. Oh god, Bill was gonna kill him.

"M-master please, just leave him!" He said quickly, crawling over to the demon. "I can make you feel good!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill reached up and flicked the liquid off of his face in annoyance. Before sending several thousands of volts of electricity at Ford through the chains holding him up. Effectively heavily charring up Ford's skin, leaving a slightly smoky scent in the air. Thanks to Bill powers over space, matter, and even time, he knew how to keep Ford alive, while still inflicting massive amounts of damage.

Using a bit more magic he got rid of most of the charred flesh, leaving behind tender pink skin. He looked back at Stanley. As the younger twin tried to get to him, he was slow due to how thoroughly Bill had wrecked him just moments ago.

"I know you can make me feel good Stanley, but I must punish Ford for his disobedience."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford watched him clean up the spit, smirking a little. Then the pain came. He screamed, back arching and eyes bulging as his skin was burned to a crisp. He could feel every volt of electricity running through him and he screamed even more. Then it was over and he slumped in the chains.

"Please, master." Stan begged, grabbing his wrist and lowering his head. "No more. He's learned his lesson. Please."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill cast a slight glance down at Stanley, and pat his head gently. "Not yet, he disobeyed his orders, and spat at me. You know I must punish him." Bill stated calmly.

He sent more electricity through Ford's chains. enjoying the sounds of his screams. The sight of Ford drenched in blue light, it was delightful. He cut off the energy and flicked off more of the charred skin. "Are you ready to listen?" Bill asked, not expecting an answer.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan whimpered at the sound of Ford's screams. He clenched his eyes shut, burying his face in Bill's leg and shaking. Ford screamed and sobbed, hanging limp in the chains when Bill stopped the shocks.

He twitched, body seizing in pain. "Fuck... you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill merely sighed, before dropping Ford to the ground. The supposed genius was too used to the pain Bill normally subjected him to. It was going to take some creative thinking to properly punish Ford and to get him to listen.

Looking down at the trembling twin against his leg, Bill knew the perfect way to get back at his disobedient pet. The demon sent the chains forward to wrap around Stanley. "If hurting you won't send the lesson home, then maybe hurting your precious brother will." Bill grinned coldly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan yelped, looking up at Bill with wide eyes. He shook his head, whimpering softly. He couldn't do this! "Master have mercy!" He cried, shaking. "Please!"

Ford on the other hand, growled. Standing on shaky legs, he ran and hurled himself at Bill. It caught the demon off guard and Stanford struck him. He didn't care if he died at that moment. He didn't care about anything. He kept on striking Bill with everything he could. But no one threatened Stanley.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill snarled and threw Stanford off of him and into the nearest wall. Stanley was kept on the bed, chains still attached to him to ensure that he couldn't interfere. He was going to take great pleasure in doing this.

Creating a syringe full of a strange glowing red substance, Bill threw it and smirked at it was injected into Ford's bloodstream. Ford was going to do what Bill wanted, whether he liked it or not.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford groaned, lying limp on the floor. His head had hit the wall and he blinked. Then there was something in him and he whimpered. His eyes went wide, pupils blowing out and body relaxing.

"What did you do to him?" Stan asked fearfully, looking at his twin.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The demon grinned as he floated over and picked Ford up with his magic and laid him out on the bed. Stanley was right next to him, still chained down to ensure he didn't move. "Just a little something to make him more compliant." Bill smirked as he floated onto the bed and grinned down at the prone six fingered twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford gave him a small, dazed smile. His arm flopped a little bit and he looked around. "Bill...?" He asked slowly, voice slurred and slow. "What did... what did you do?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The demon chuckled as he lowered himself down and kissed his former student long and low, enjoying the feel of this kiss. Unlike the fast one from earlier.

"Just gave you a nice little mix between a muscle relaxer and an aphrodisiac." He smirked as he ended the kiss and moved down to lick and bite along Ford's charred neck. Bits of blackened flesh still clinging to the twin even after Bill had gotten rid of most of it earlier.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford moaned at the kiss, pressing his lips against Bill's. Everything felt so slow and pleasant. His body was warm and he tried to press into the cool touch Bill provided.

"B-Bill..." He whined, heavy arms slowly moving to circle around him. His eyes fluttered shut and he mewled at the feeling of Bill kissing his neck.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"See, isn't this much better," Bill purred in Ford's ear as he continued to kiss and bit along his neck and down his pale pink chest. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Bill could see Stanley watching them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan watched eyes wide. He wanted to make sure that Ford would be okay. Ford mewled, pushing his chest forward into Bill's lips. His fingers dug into the demon's skin.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Do you want to join us Stanley?" Bill asked between kisses and bites. The demon was slowly making his way farther south, towards Ford's growing erection. He loved the feel of Ford's hands digging painfully into his skin. He should've injected his former student with that injection earlier, but then he wouldn't have these nice scars and scabs on his body right now if Bill had done that.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan shook his head. Ford was mad enough with him already. Ford whined softly, pushing Bill down to where he wanted him the most. He needed it so bad.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill nodded, assuming as much. It would've been nice to have BOTH of his pets at one time, but perhaps that had been a bit of wishful thinking for their first time with him. Returning back to his currently needy pet, Bill grinned at the prize that was awaiting him.

Ford was more the well aroused by now, the aphrodisiac and Bill's own touches working the human up into a needy whimpering mess.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Please!" He whimpered, hips rolling to meet Bill's chest. He moaned at the sensation, eyes shut and cheeks red. He clawed at Bill, his body was on fire.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill chuckled as began to slowly lick and suck at the head of Ford's cock. While his hands moved up to keep Ford in place. The demon didn't want any surprises while he was pleasuring his pet.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford let out a long moan, hands tangling in the sheets. He was in heaven. Everything felt electric, sending sparks of pleasure through him with every lick. He whimpered Bill's name on every breath.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The demon grinned as he continued his ministrations, this was much better than the defiant brat of a man from before. Have Ford like this, a whimpering eager mess, wanting nothing more than for his master to pleasure him and bring him to orgasm. Bill went a little faster moving a bit more down Ford's length, coating it in saliva.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Bill!" He cried, eyes opening and a scream building in his throat. He wanted everything. His hips thrusted upwards, trying to get his cock deeper into the warm heat surrounding it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grunted and moved his hands to hold Ford down and ensure he wasn't chocked by an overly eager Stanford. Moving at the same slow pace, Bill loved the sounds Ford was making, his begging pleads were music to the demon's ears.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford painted loudly, trying to move under Bill. "Please please!" He sobbed, tears of frustration crawling down his cheeks.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The demon chuckled as he moved off of Ford's erect cock and onto his chest once more. Bill summoned back his tentacle creatures and sent them down to loosen Ford up for the main event.

"Don't worry my pet, you'll get your release, I can assure you of that." Bill purred as he continued to tease the twin beneath him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whined, taking in a shuddering breath. He mewled as the monsters stretched and stroked him, spreading his legs. He looked up at Bill with teary eyes, hands tightening in the sheets. "Please."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill chuckled and decided to finally take some pity on his needy pet. Bill leaned down and kissed his pet, long and slow savoring the taste of Ford's mouth. The monsters continued their work prepping Ford to be ready for his master's thick member.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him close and kissing him gently. He mewled against his lips, legs trembling and close to orgasm.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ah, ah, ah," Bill teased and sent one of the two monsters over to keep Ford from coming too soon. "Not yet Fordsy, not until the main event." Bill purred into his ear before he continued his onslaught of pleasure.

Stan was still watching, like a good boy. Making sure his twin would be alright.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford groaned, looking at him angrily. A pout started to form and he squirmed under Bill. "Fuck me!" He whined, rubbing against him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ah such a needy little slut aren't you." Bill stated as his monster finished preparing Ford's hungry ass. "There we go," Bill smirked as he moved down between Ford's spread legs and aligned his member to that eager entrance.

Well not before adding on some lube that is. Ah the benefits of being an all-powerful demon and ruler of the universe.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford grits his teeth, using Bill's shoulders to ground himself before he slowly speared himself on Bill's cock. He moaned, loud and long as he slowly pulled Bill deeper into himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill chuckled, loving the sight beneath him; it was almost as good as how Ford looked yesterday, almost. "If you want to come Fordsy, you gotta earn it." Bill grinned as he watched Ford attempt to 'ride' the demon.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whined, clenching around him and slowly flipping them over. He pressed his hands against Bill's chest and started to lift himself. He slammed himself back down, a scream leaving his throat. He kept on this pace, trying to get off.

Stan blushed, watching. He'd never seen Ford like that before. It was... hot.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smirked, his hands going to rest behind his head as he watched Ford ride his cock like an eager and wanton whore. "Now that's a good boy," Bill purred, taking a quick side glance, the demon took note that Stanley was enjoying the view of his slutty twin riding him.

"I'll ask once more before I finish off your brother, would you like to join us Stanley?" Bill asked, before looking back up at Stanford.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan shook his head quickly, swallowing and looking down. Ford whimpered, moaning and whining as he came closer and closer to the edge. He clenched around Bill in a vice grip, bumping his own prostate and wailing as he came.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill groaned as he came as well, Ford's tight walls gripping his own aching member tight enough for the demon to come a second time in one day. Sighing Bill got rid of the tentacle monsters, their jobs now done. Picking Ford up with his magic, Bill placed him back onto the bed right next to Stanley.

He removed the chains, freeing the chubbier twin. "That was fun, we must do this again sometime," Bill grinned at his pets. He soon changed back into his Triangle form and floated out of the new bedroom, but not before giving his pets their final instructions for the night. "Make sure you two eat, or else." Bill threatened before taking off to another part of the Fearamid.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan nodded, scurrying to the fridge and grabbing some fruit. He crawled next to Ford, who was still lying against the bed. He still looked out of it.

"Come on Ford, you gotta eat." He urged softly. Ford moaned softly, curling up and into his side. Stan sighed but started eat, feeding Ford in between.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned as he floated back to the bedroom; he'd just recreated the Penthouse suit into a different room. To ensure his pets still had the 'best' room in the Fearamid. Going up to check on them, the demon was pleased to see them eating.

Or rather Stan eating and feeding his twin. "I wonder if that 'treat' I gave Sixer'll last for a second round," Bill pondered aloud. His voice not gaining the attention of his pets.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Are you okay, Ford?" He asked softly, hugging him close. Ford was limp and warm in his arms. He could tell that whatever Bill put in Ford was still working, because his twin didn't move. What did Bill say? Muscle relaxer?

"Stanley..." Ford mumbled, nuzzling his chest. "Love you Stanley."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm I'd better keep a close eye on this," Bill grinned and quickly went into his 'astral form' to watch and comment as much as he wanted without being noticed by his pets.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan blushed, looking down at him and petting his hair. "Love you too." He murmured. Ford whimpered, looking up at his twin with hazy eyes. God, he loved Stan so much. Pulling him close, Ford kissed him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Whooooa didn't think you were that forward Fordsy." Bill grinned as he kicked back and watched the show. "Wonder how Stanley's gonna react."

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan squeaked, hands gripping Ford's shoulders. He hesitantly kissed back, hands sliding to hold Ford's hips and bring him closer. Ford reacted positively, slipping into Stan's lap and grinding down. He felt so warm....

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I should get popcorn," Bill muttered as it looked like Ford would be riding his brother, just like he did with the demon. Then again Ford might top Stan.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ah! Ford..." Stan moaned as they pulled away, eyes slipping shut. His own hips moved to meet his brother's and the sounds of their moans filled the room. Ford however was not satisfied. He needed Stan. Now. Still stretched from his time with Bill, he stroked Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned as he watched Ford and Stan play, and according to his popcorn and soda this was gonna be great. "Hahaha, I should be filming this."

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan groaned, hips lifting to meet Ford's hand. His eyes were shut and his face was flushed. "Fuck Ford," He hissed, moving and pinning Ford down on the bed.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned widely with his eye and watched as Stanley took charge. "Next time I'm gonna have Sixer give Stan a ride." Bill chuckled as he enjoyed the show, drinking his soda.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford spread his legs, moaning loudly. Stan grinned, lining up before sinking into Ford in one rough thrust. Ford cried out, clinging to Stan as a rough, fast pace was set.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill's eye widened as he watched Stan brutally fuck his twin. And if he was hearing right, Stan was telling Ford something.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Fuck, you're so tight." Stan hissed, hips moving quickly. "Such a slut..." Ford moaned, nodding and squirming under him. Mewls and moans left his throat and he pulled Stan in for a brutal kiss. This was frenzied and fast, but they gasped words of love in between.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I've gotta use that serum more often," Bill muttered. Completely enraptured by the show.

**literal-antique-trash**

The twins moved quickly, each coming closer to the edge. Ford panted, moaning and taking his cock in hand. "I'm close!" Ford whimpered, shuddering. Stan grunted, nodding and angling to hit Ford's prostate with each thrust.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"They're not gonna last much longer," Bill muttered. He was surprised at how much stamina his pets had, but given what he's been putting them through for the last oh 9 years. He really shouldn't be that surprised. "I just can't believe it took me this long to finally fuck them."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford screamed at the assault, tensing and coming into his hand. He clenched around Stan in a vice grip and his twin wasn't long to follow. "Stan..." came the small moan ad he was filled with his brother's seed.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Next time I'm joining, whether they like it or not." Bill muttered as he quickly returned to his body to watch the aftermath, and to ensure they finished eating their 'dinner'.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan panted, hunched above Ford as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments he pulled out, lying on his side and pulling Ford close.

"I love you." He said, giving his twin a sleepy smile. Ford gave him one back, tilting his head up a little kiss Stan before he pressed his head against Stan's chest. He relaxed, ready to sleep.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill simply pinched his eye; emotions were never his strong suit. Not now, not ever. He waited a few minutes before going inside and cleaning up the room.

Leaving the bed and decor, as well as the refrigerator. Come tomorrow, it would be back to the normal torture. Casting a glance at the bed, Stanley had caught sight of him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan watched Bill, arms wrapped around Ford. He rubbed his twins back, sending his a nervous look. "Y-yes?" He asked quietly, wondering if they had been caught.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Go to sleep Stanley," Bill stated. Letting what they did slide, as it was quite entertaining to watch. As he turned to leave, he said.

"Come tomorrow, you'll be wishing today was longer." He told his pet ominously, and floated out of the new bedroom.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan shuddered at the tone, watching Bill leave. He clenched his eyes shut when Bill was gone, praying to anyone that would listen for help. They were so tired of the pain.

He let out a breath, shaking his head and burying his face in Ford's hair. He would sleep and ignore the pain until tomorrow.


End file.
